Fire and Ice
by FixieGirl
Summary: Firenze Black is Anna's younger sister. She is gifted with Fire powers. When Elsa freezes the world will she be able to help or will Elsa freeze the world and will Firenze find herself, her sisters and maybe, just maybe Love (oh I am so mushy) I am going to rewrite the chapters.
1. Firenze Black

**Firenze's POV**

* * *

I'm Fire. That's what I've always Been. Why? I dunno. I'm just Fire. Always have been always will be. Elsa is Ice. Always has been and always will be. And Anna. Poor, Näive little Anna. Little? She's older than I am but I'm taller. And thinner.

I was a baby when it happened. Anna was struck in the head by Elsa's ice. If I was older I could have prevented it but no. I wasn't old enough. Or powerful enough according to my parents.

Mother and father had always loved Elsa and Anna more than they had Ever loved me. So, I wasn't particularly sad when I heard that they had drowned in the North Sea.

* * *

I'd always been tall but Elsa always used my height against me. While I was long and Slender, she was petite and beautiful. While I had bright red hair and Green eyes, she looked straight from a storybook so beautiful. Anna had my hair and Elsa's Eyes and body. Elsa always favoured her though Anna never noticed.

* * *

While Elsa and Anna were spoiled and Pampered I learned:

How to see without being seen.

How to hear without being heard.

How to stay in the shadows.

Archery.

Horseback riding.

Swordfighting.

Hand to Hand combat

Math and history and English and geography and geomatry.

And... how to control my power. The power of Fire.

Had mother and father known they would have disapproved but they weren't there so I learned. Had they know I still would have done it though I admit it would have been hard. I excelled my classes but mother and father never knew and never will.

I learned how to survive in the wild and often sneaked into the city at night or went into the woods for days at a time. They never noticed.

My only friend was a girl name Blue. Her name matched her eyes. A kind and beautiful soul she was my only friend. And then... she died.

* * *

I'm twelve now. Anna is Fifteen and Elsa is Seventeen. Elsa is going to be crowned Queen. I will admit she'll make a good Queen. Secluded and not knowing about life but I suppose that is the disadvantage of being the youngest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Should I continue?


	2. The doors open

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

Oh no, oh no. I was biting my nails in frustration. Why is it not working?! I was trying to hold the scepter without a thin layer of ice covering it. It most certainly wasn't working.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Firenze's Quiet, gentle voice drifted from the doorway. Her voice is entirely different from her Fiery temper. "Nothing!" I replied, trying to keep the stress out of my voice. She wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Was up sissy-kins" Anna Bubbled from behind Firenze. "Don't call me that sis" I automatically correct. Her face falls. "Sorry". "It's okay" I say. Anna is so different from Firenze. Anna is Dependent and loves attention. Firenze is Strong, Quiet and independent.

* * *

"Oh, your highness" says a chamber maid obviously annoyed as I fidget for the thousandth time. "Do sit still for a moment". "All right, all right." I say as she **TRYS** to prime me up for the coronation. (Notice how I bold the trys).

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

* * *

Oh I am soon excited for the coronation. Elsa is gonna be Queen and we're going to have chocolate for every meal and... I'm kidding I'm kidding. Who wants to have chocolate for every meal? (Actually I do and so does FixieGirl). But anyway. They're going to open the Windows and have a ball and go outside. Then I run outside singing:

 _For the First time in forever_

 _We have nothing more to fear_

 _For the first time in forever..._

I continue as I roam the halls. Actually, who knew we owned a thousand salad plates? (I'll bet Firenze did but now I know!). I rush outside to meet other people and... bump into someone?

* * *

 **A/N:** it's a bit rushed but you know the next part. Or do you? So, suggestions please and maybe I smell something. Romance! I've got some matches below so tell me if you like it

Firenze X Kristoff

All I've got so far so please review


	3. The Coronation

**Dedicated to REBECCA MADELINE BLACK, Queenoficelandia and slinkylachance42014 and Danazia Grey**

* * *

 **Els** **a** **'s POV**

* * *

 _Calm down_. I told myself. _It's going to be alright._ Hands shaking I allowed the maid to finish pinning the last lock of hair up. Then she draped the royal claok over my shoulder. "There Queen-" she cut herself off. "Princess Elsa". "Thank you. It's really thanks to you I look this good." I said. She blushed

* * *

I walked down the aisle as calmly and serenely as I could. When I reached the podium all of a sudden the torches flared and grew six times in size. Oh Firenze. She is really a lifesaver. Now if anything happened with my ice they would think it part of the show.

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

"Elsa can Hans and I get married." I ask.

"Who's Hans?"

"Him." I say pointing to Hans.

"No."

"We met this morning!"

"My point. You barely know him."

"But I met him this morning. It was true love at first sight." I sigh

"What's going on?" Firenze asks.

"Anna wants to marry him." Says Elsa, pointing to Hans.

"Wait for a couple years then ask Elsa." Says Firenze.

"But I waited for a day!" I whine. I learned that if I whine I get what I want.

"NO!" Yells Elsa. "Stop asking me."

"But I want to!" I pout.

"NO!" A shard of Ice shoots from Elsa's hand. She has powers?

"Okay. show's over. To bed." Firenze laughs.

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW. YOU ALSO PROBABLY HAVE POWERS FIRENZE. WHY DID YOU KEEP IT FROM ME. I'M YOUR SISTER!" I yell.

"Stop it." Another shard of Ice. Now everyone is watching. "Great. Thanks Anna" Firenze says. "Excuse my sister. She is delusional."

"Where did those flames come from then?" A man asks.

* * *

 **Firenze's POV**

"we have a magician" I say frantically. Trying to cover Anna's tracks.

"Elsa? Tell them" but Elsa is gone

* * *

 **Ooh. I love cliffies. Please read and review. First person to review gets chapter dedicated to them.**

 **REBECCA: Who's oldaker?**

 **QueenOfIcelania: Chapter dedicated to you**

 **Danazia Grey: Thanks for reviewing**

 **Silinkylachance42014: I continued.**

 **Thanks for reviewing you guys**


	4. Telling Anna

**Dedicated to QueenOfIcelania**

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

"we need to talk."

"About what?" I ask

"Elsa and... We need to talk about me too." Says Firenze.

* * *

We sat in my room as she started to tell the story. "Elsa has ice Powers and I have Fire powers. Once, when I was born you and Elsa were Playing and she hit you in the head with a shard of Ice. Ma and pa took you to the trolls to heal you..."

* * *

 **Firenze's POV**

"... so now you know" I finished.

"This isn't true. It can't be." Anna says, aghast.

"It's true" I say.

"You're pulling my leg."

"I'm not."

* * *

"W-w-w-hy-y d-d-d-d-i-i-d i-i-i a-a-agree t-t-to c-c-come h-h-h-ere?" Shivered Anna.

"To Save Elsa. And because you always wanted to have an 'adventure'."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard You and Ma talking."

"Hey!"

"What? You'd never tell me anyway."

She was silent after that. I knew she was talking to herself in her head. Deciding if my words were true or not. I could almost hear her.

 _Its True_

 _It's not_

 _It's true_

 _It's not_

over and over again in her head.

* * *

 **Elsa gone, Firenze and Anna gone and Anna knows the truth**

 **Danazia Grey: Thanks for reviewing**

 **QueenOfIcelandia: I decided the straightforward approach would best suit Firenze**

 **I changed some pairings**

 **Anna X Kristoff**

 **Elsa X Stranger**

 **Firenze X Stranger.**

 **I know it's short but I wanted to hurry up so please read and review. Thanks**

 **-FixieGirl**


End file.
